


I'll Tell Him Tomorrow

by fluffynarwhal



Series: The Tomorrow Confessions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of vomit so sorry about that one, No Smut, Theo and liam, Thiam, basically fluff, dumb boys in love, lmao funny joke right, theo thinks liam is straight, theo's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: Theo wasn’t superstitious by nature.Sure, he believed that the full moon brought good spirits, and cleansing oneself of bad energy helped every once in a while. However, he didn’t believe in the whole… eye for an eye, what goes around comes around bullshit. Don’t ask him why, he just didn’t.Or, Theo fell in love softly with someone he can't have.





	I'll Tell Him Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> So I know this work is very VERY different from what I normally do. I wanted to write this little bit after rewatching the Teen Wolf series in three days. I have always loved Liam and Theo's characters and their character development. It's so important and lovely to write about characters who are so colorful like these two. I really hope you enjoy it. Who knows, I may post something else with the two of them. 
> 
> Before you get into the story, you have to know that the ABO dynamics are how they would be in the TW universe. So, pack alphas, and alphas alone (Theo is an alpha in this). Betas as pack members. And finally, Omegas as lone wolves. This in no way reflects the other ABO universe. Please keep that in mind while reading. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Happy reading :)

Right, so here’s the thing.

Theo wasn’t superstitious by nature.

Sure, he believed that the full moon brought good spirits, and cleansing oneself of bad energy helped every once in a while. However, he didn’t believe in the whole… eye for an eye, what goes around comes around bullshit. Don’t ask him why, he just didn’t.

Growing up, he heard a lot about Karma herself when people found out about the murder of his sister. No one knew he was the one who did it, but they sure liked to comment about Karma and her way back around to the killer. He’d swallow the comments like thick, sticky Jägermeister and continue on with his day. Theo even made a point to just stop talking to people at one point. That worked for thirty minutes, and suddenly he was faced with Stiles Stilinski and his big mouth.

The fact of the matter was that it never actually bothered him until now, the Karma thing.

You see, Theo was falling in love with a packmate. And if his life couldn’t get anymore challenging, he hadn’t fallen for any of the girls in Scott’s pack. No. He fell in love with a little beta Scott turned himself. Memories of the scrawny little thing trying to reign in his power on the lacrosse pitch flooded Theo’s mind. The boy’s lanky arms and short stature made for an unlikely wolf, but even when he shifted, Theo could see the confidence surround the little boy and present himself with pride. It had been five or six years since then, but Theo could still smell what kind of breakfast burritos they were serving in the cafeteria that entire week of the boy’s new shift.

Honestly, what did Theo do in his life to deserve loving someone he couldn’t have?

Liam Dunbar. Cutie. Funny. Scott’s Beta.

Theo will never admit to feeling butterflies in his stomach the moment Liam walked into his life with his fringe haircut and a little bit of a swag lean to his gait, his hair still sticking up in the back. Scott’s beta. And the way Theo would catch the boy’s glance from where he stood on the pitch looking back to the bench, well, Liam’s eyes would light up and his eyes would crinkle just a bit. Even though Theo wore a stoic expression, he still find himself winking at the boy as if he had nothing to lose. Fuck, he was still Scott's beta.

He’s fucking adorable, is the thing. He’s small and compact but he’s gives off an Alpha vibe even when he’s wrapped up in Theo’s extra large sweater. (It was innocent in the beginning, lending the boy jackets when he was cold. But then, one night after Liam had one too many drinks (or six too many), Theo led him to his own flat and gave him a large, baggy sweater to wear to sleep. Theo didn’t have the courage to ask for it back.)

Liam looked precious in that sweater, small and being swallowed up by the fabric. Theo definitely had a thing for the beta wearing his clothes. Sue him.

It wasn’t like Theo even asked for this. One day he noticed the subtle glances at Liam, quick and fleeting, like a breeze in the summer. He saw the small scar over the beta’s left eye. He could smell the anxiety dripping off his body before a lacrosse game. He could sense Liam’s presence before he saw him. He even remembered the way Liam’s body shook on full moon nights before he was able to control his shift.

Theo fell in love with Liam like a freshly brewed cup of coffee cooling off in the winter mornings. He fell in love with his soul first, detaching as an out of body experience, watching from above with a fond smile. He fell in love softly, gently like mirrored images on a move screen. He fell in love softly, and then with such force, it knocked the breath from his lungs.

It wasn’t a movie though, and Theo fell in love with someone he knew he couldn’t have.

Let’s be honest here. If Theo had his way, he wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not Scott would approve. He’d dance with Liam on the floor while music blared in the background and kiss him senseless.

But alas, things don’t work in Theo’s favor. At all.

“You good, brother?” Scott wonders, concerned mother he is, eyeing Theo carefully like he didn’t want to step on his toes.

Fucking feelings.

No, but really, fuck feelings.

Theo was irritated. Not at Scott or the rest of the pack, not even Stiles (who was normally the focus point of his rage). He was irritated at himself and the way his body and heart reacted to the enigma that was Liam Dunbar.

“Think I’m ready for another drink,” Theo states flatly, heaving himself out of the booth their group were sat in. He turned to table with a fake smile plastered on his face. “Anyone want anything?”

Scott shook his head and brought his beer to his lips, adjusting his arm around Malia, who mirrored her boyfriend in declining. He looked to Derek and Stiles who seemed to be in a heated argument about who knows what. Scott slapped Stiles on his shoulder and brought him out of the discussion.

“You going up to the bar?” Stiles wondered.

Theo rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yes, and I’m going now, so if you’re coming, let’s move it.”

The human huffed but drug himself away from Derek. When they were far enough away from the table, Stiles grabbed Theo’s arm and forced him to turn around. “You know,” he said with a smug grin on his cheeks, “if you’re so pissed about who’s dancing with him, you could just go do it yourself, right?”

Theo just. 

Theo stared at him. And probably for a moment too long.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped, yanking his arm away and continuing to the bar, Stiles right on his tail. He placed his order, another tequila shot and a jack and coke. He glanced to the dance floor to find Liam with his hands on the girl’s hips, casually sinking lower as she grinded her hips against his. He sighed heavily and turned back to the bar, Stiles smirking over at him, obviously having followed his train of sight. “Don’t say a fucking word,” he growled, downing the shot in one go.

Stiles laughed his annoying little laugh and ordered a shot of vodka for himself, swallowing it quickly. He coughed as the liquid went down. Serves him right. He still sported a sour face when he looked to Theo. “All I’m saying –“

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t say anything.”

“If you want something, go after it,” he finished.

Theo leveled him with an unimpressed look. “I guess that’s what happened with Malia, then?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You know that’s different.”

Theo sighed. “It’s definitely different.”

“Me being straight has nothing to do with it, Theo, and you fucking know it,” he quipped.

“It’s not about that,” Theo stated and took a long gulp from his drink.

Stiles grunted in frustration. “Scott doesn’t care who his pack does and doesn’t date. You should know by now he won’t stop you for going after what you want. You’re an alpha, dude, start acting like one.”

“I can’t believe Stiles is giving me love advice.”

“Ha! So you are interested?”

“Jesus, Stiles, yes I’m interested. I’ve been interested since he was turned,” Theo grunts. “I was interested when he had his first girlfriend, and then after his second. And I’m a coward who won’t do anything about it.”

Stiles nods and puts his hand on Theo’s shoulder gently, “I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to. But I’m always here if you want to talk about anything.”

Theo gives him a small smile and opens his mouth to respond, but never got the chance seeing as Liam flings himself into Theo’s back with a cackle.

“Theo! I missed you! Why haven’t you come to dance with me?” he whines, pouting out his bottom lip.

“Well,” Stiles coughs, “I’m out.”

Theo sighs and turns to face Liam, making sure his drink is out of the boy’s reach. “You’ve had a bit too much to drink, haven’t you, bubs?” he asks, steadying Liam with his hand on his arm.

Liam giggles and leans into Theo’s chest. He inhales deeply, wrapping both of his arms around his waist. “You never want to dance with me,” he repeats petulantly.

Theo rolls his eyes and sets his drink down on the bar, ready to catch Liam if he falls. “Wanna head home? You look like you’re about done,” he suggests with a smile.

Liam lifts his head and glances up at Theo with a glazed look in his eye. He smiles brightly and nods. “Please take me home.”

“I’ll drop you off at yours, alright?”

“No,” Liam protests. Theo’s breath catches in his throat with Liam still staring at him like he hung the fucking moon. “Your bed is so much comfier.”

“Jesus,” Theo manages to say, already pulling out his phone to text the rest of the group. With that done, he gathers Liam in his arms and helps him walk out of the bar, not even bothering to finish his drink.

An hour later, they arrive back at Theo’s and ends up having to carry Liam bridal style into his apartment, grunting as he struggles to hold the boy’s weight while still trying to close the front door. Once he makes it past the threshold, he works his way through the living room, and finally making it to his room.

“Come on, sleeping beauty, you have to help me get your clothes off since you threw up all over them,” Theo tries, gingerly setting the younger boy down on his bed. Liam huffs but manages to sit up straight enough to allow Theo to strip his tee shirt off, dropping it on the floor. “You’re buying me new shoes, asshole,” he added, kicking off his boots and throwing them with the boy’s shirt.

Liam hums and smiles. “You love me, Theo. You love meeeee,” he sings, giggling at himself.

“Not with there’s remnants of your alcohol are wreaking up my bedroom.”

Theo continues to undress him, carefully maneuvering his body so he can get the clothing off. He leaves the boxers, much to Liam’s whining. Once he finished, he goes to his dresser to pull out something for him to wear. The alpha ends up finding a light shirt and shorts for the beta to wear.

“Alright, let’s get you dressed,” Theo says with a sigh and heaves Liam up into a sitting position.

“I like when you let me wear your clothes,” Liam says giddily. “Like the way you smell.”

Theo stops moving. His hands shake as he laughs it off and pushes the shirt over Liam’s head. “You only like me when you’re drunk, babe,” he slips, letting the pet name fall from his lips before he could stop it. Liam beams at the name, lifting his arms to put them through the holes.

“I think I like you all the time actually,” the beta says this time.

“You don’t mean that,” Theo quips, pushing Liam back on the bed so he can pull the shorts up his legs.

“Hmm, I do though. I feel like part of the – “ hiccup “pack when I’m around you.”

“And what do you feel like when I’m not around, hm?” Theo wonders, purely playing along with the drunken mess that is his friend.

“Like an omega,” he says quietly. “Feel like an omega. Alone and on my own.” He hiccups again for good measure.

“You know you’re not an omega, Liam,” Theo protests. “You have a pack here, with me, with Scott and Malia, Derek and Stiles too. You have a family here.”

Liam remains quiet while Theo cleans up, tossing the soiled shirt and boots into the garbage, along with Liam’s jeans. When he was done, he safely tucked Liam under the sheets and hurried back to the kitchen to prepare a glass of water. Setting it on the nightstand, he adjusted Liam’s hair and made sure he had one leg and arm off the bed in case he was sick again.

He began walking out of the room after shutting off the lights before Liam’s voice stopped him. Theo turned and stepped closer. “What did you say? Do you need to be sick?”

Liam groaned and shook his head. “Stay. Please.”

“I’m just going down the hall,” Theo mumbles, begging his voice not to betray him.

“Please stay with me. You always leave after you take care of me,” Liam grumbled. “Just want you to stay.” The beta sticks out his bottom lip, knowing Theo can’t resist, and opens his eyes. In a second’s time, his bottom lip began to shake and Theo was a goner.

“Fine,” Theo sighs. Liam smiles, bright and inviting. “If you throw up on me I’m going to slap you,” he adds for good measure once he undresses and changes into something he can sleep in.

Climbing into bed, Theo keeps his distance from Liam, giving the boy the chance to do what he wants without him interfering. When he finally gets comfortably, Liam makes those cute little grabby hands at Theo’s arm and yanks him forward to wrap the alpha’s arm around his hips. Theo begs his heart to calm down but its no use against Liam’s little sigh of contentment.

“Calm down,” the beta says. “You’re cuddling me, not Derek.”

“Wouldn’t try cuddling with Derek.”

“Don’t want you to.”

“And who’d you rather me cuddle?”

“Me. Only me. And I’ll tell you that when I’m sober.”

Theo nuzzled his face into his pillow. “Definitely had too much tonight.”

Liam shook his head again. “I only had three drinks, Theo.”

“Then why did you vomit all over my shoes, hm?” the alpha asks.

“Felt nervous.”

Theo felt his eyebrows scrunch together. “What the hell were you nervous about?”

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way,” Liam says, sighing heavily and pulling Theo closer to his body, sharing warmth.

Theo felt his heart beat wildly against his chest but settled down when he heard Liam’s soft snores. He moves in closer, breathing in the boy’s scent, a beaming smile blooming.

 _Tomorrow_ , Theo thinks. _I’ll tell him tomorrow_.

Suddenly, Karma didn’t exist anymore.


End file.
